


Nothing so Simple

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Series: WC Changeling Alphabet Drabble Challenge I [2]
Category: Changeling: the Dreaming
Genre: Aging, Gen, How to Human, redcaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23020354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: G is for GroceriesJoseph asks Grady for a small favour.
Relationships: Joseph Haughan & Grady Parsons
Series: WC Changeling Alphabet Drabble Challenge I [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654486
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3
Collections: Whidbey Changeling Alphabet Drabbles Series 1





	Nothing so Simple

"Sure thing, old friend," he'd said, giving him a clap on the arm before he'd left. Grady could have just passed off the request to one of the kids, but though it had seemed simple, he understood it was an admission of something more personal, and difficult.

Now Grady was standing in the aisle at the store, wondering what the old man needed. Meat – always the best cuts – came from the shop, but what else?

What did other people eat? And what could they?

"Just a few groceries," he grumbled, pulling out his phone. Hopefully Peony would have some advice.


End file.
